The Story of the Stolls
by LordOfThemPringles
Summary: Travis and Connor Stoll, the pranksters of camp who always shows up to their work with a smile on their face. However, it wasn't always like that. Find out their tragic past and how they managed to get to safety.


"Your fault! All your fault!" The screaming happened every day, usually out of no where. "To think I could've had everything!"

"Travy, what do we do? I'm scared." A few months over 6, Connor Stoll had to deal with a lot more than anyone his age faced.

"I...dunno." Travis responded and truthfully, he didn't. He had a famous record in the area, swift footed and nimble, and although the food vendors at the local market were **sure** there was a setup involving a pouty, puppy-eyed Connor and a hidden Travis, the security cameras only showed static.

But that bait and switch plan didn't help at home.

Their mother complained constantly that the Gods were poison to humanity, and sometimes, no pun intended, they were like Mercury, her old godly boyfriend who left as fast as he delivered packages around the entire globe.

She went on rages, telling them that their births and existences cost her the lavish and generous life she would've had with Hermes, and struck the boys sometimes, muttering to herself that they would forget the pain anyways.

But that wasn't it.

They chose to not bring it up, and while the memories did fade, it was like a shaken can of soda. Once opened, causes an "explosion" of emotions and memories.

After Travis Gordon Stoll was born, their father immediately left the next day, with a little sticky note explaining the perilous life he would have and a basket of goodies, with a UPS catalog inside.

His mother was depressed and angry during the few days of absence, and it took her a few months to finally convince herself Hermes won't be coming back.

But he did.

One Christmas when Travis was about 4, Mrs. Stoll opened the doorbell ring to see a charming delivery man, bushing snow off his curly, brown hair. He held a bunch of presents and goody bags, and Mrs. Stoll greeted him with a warm hug, with tears sliding down her face.

And that was when Connor Ryan Stoll came to the world. His mother was again believing Hermes would stay for sure, and she tried so hard to make sure he did.

She put up more decorations, dressed fancier, and smiled more. She gave lavish gifts to the kids and cooked delicious meals that had George and Martha give up rats temporarily because DANG. The food was as good as ambrosia and nectar, maybe even better.

But Hermes only stayed a week longer and again, left without warning.

Heartbreak again turned into rage, mixed with grief and anger. Their mother ignored their comfort and became worse than she was before, screaming at everyone and assigning blame over the smallest accidents. She let them find food on their own and had Travis and Connor fitting into the same raggedy clothes from years ago.

But Travis and Connor were tired of it. At 10 years, Travis assumed he could be responsible. After all, his age was double digits! He made a plan and Connor followed him, as he did for the many years of pain and sadness, trusting his brother as he would with a real father. So they were running away. Travis packed some food and toys, and stuffed a few pairs of clothes in a tiny backpack that they had outgrown years ago. And they set out the door.

They snacked on Peanut Butter Sandwiches and Ritz Crackers as they walked around, not sure where to go but return home. But that wasn't an option. Finally, it was dark and they found a park near a construction sight to sleep for the night. They were only each others company, used to comforting each other and shielding each other in times of need. But while Connor snuggled up warm and safe next to Travis on a park bench, Travis wondered who was he supposed to look too in trouble.

He gazed at the starry sky and after a while, he went to sleep, assuming everything would be okay in the morning.

He was wrong.

Connor woke him up by pounding his baby fists on his arm. "Travy! Travy!"

He opened his eyes and a gigantic beast loomed over them, dripping wet slobber and breathing a hot breath.

They looked at each other, wondering if it was real or not. Then, looked around, if anyone was aware of a beast the size of an elephant closing in on two young children.

But people simply walked by, shuffling around the bench with annoyance, like a sign blocking the highway.

They simply sat on the bench, with terror and fear building up. But not one of them moved.

Finally, Connor screamed and slapped the animal, and it recoiled in shock. Suddenly, it pounced up, with a loud roar. Travis grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him under the bench, where they huddled as the powerful jaws gnawed metal and wood. Finally, the beast bit **through** the bench, and the two chunks of the bench fell to the ground.

It shook it's maw and wood chips flew everywhere. The boys screamed and ran in separate direction they could. The animal paused for a moment to decide who to chase and went for Travis, the bigger prey. Connor would be caught later with ease.

Travis weaved through the park trees and the animal smashed through all of them, leaving broken tree trunks and snapped leaves behind. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Connor cowering and construction workers absent-mindly replacing the broken bench. How did no one else see anything?!

He continued running and running. He had to live! He had a video game level to beat and funny tricks he hadn't tried out yet! Most of all, he **needed** to live. For Connor.

Travis circled the park and the beast continued running, it's expression more ferocious and determined that it was running cross country. He ran past a row of merchants, who all started trying to wheel their cart away from the little boy as far as possible. All of them have been duped by a sneaky little market thief at least twice. But Connor wasn't interested in food this time; he wanted a distraction.

So Travis zig-zagged through the wagons and tents, with the merchants screaming, "Wild bulldozer!" "Escaped zoo rhino!" "My math teacher!"

The animal ignored the merchants, and smashed through the metal carts like cheese. Travis tripped over a canopy leg and the tarp collapsed on the dog, which ripped through the cloth with even more anger. Travis stumbled on his shoelaces, but continued running, throwing hot dogs and stuffed animals over his shoulder. He let goldfish bowls and jewelry crack over the beasts head and while the gesture of diamond necklaces was good, it would have been better if it was presented in a kind manner instead of being beaned in the eye. He tipped over buckets of paint, stands of food, and smoothie stands as the beast pounced on cart to cart.

When the animal finally emerged out of the central market area, it was covered in so much color and sparkle that it could've been mistaken for a child's art project, which if you think about it, it kind of was. It sniffed the air for the boy but so much food was clogged on his face that all he could smell was himself.

Then, it saw a flash of color near the stands that were on the outer regions of the market, where less than a dozen stands stood for the people leaving the market. It snarled and jumped, and Travis cursed in a 10 year old manner which involved the word "aw, poop". He ran in panic and nearby street performers scattered, along with the merchants as they saw some unidentifiable blur behind the boy. They threw their ceramic bowls in the air in surprise and Travis caught them to fire at the animal, which was getting really annoyed. The merchants would only eee this as a nice sunny day with a young boy strolling with his adorable, hyperactive terrier. Then, they would continue their normal lives, with no memory of what happened.

So Travis stole (no pun intended) the pottery off their own hands and threw projectile after projectile until his hands were sore and tired. But the beast jumped and barely winced at the cuts.

Then, something bizarre happened. One merchant seemed to **hand** a pottery piece to him and as they prepared to throw it, a sharp sword replaced the tiny porcelain teacup with a loud "click!"

The sword startled the animal, too, and they both stared at the sword slicing through a leg.

Travis and the beast both stared in shock. There was no leg flopping on the ground or whatever, but purple smoke rose in the air and the limb simply disappeared.

And the animal roared. It roared in pain, indignant with humiliation, anger, and the fact that it was covered in trash. It slammed a paw onto Travis' shoulder and the sword formed back into a teacup that skittered across the floor. Travis breathed in and out and the animal seemed to decide the best way to have revenge now that his meal was cornered.

It decided to gnaw on his limbs one by one and was about to do so as Travis screamed in terror, "HELP!"

And help came.

With a loud SHINK! the beast flopped over and blew away in the wind as purple ashes. Travis looked around, expecting the merchant who helped him earlier but saw something completely different.

"Huh." Connor wielded an identical sword in surprise, "Nice."


End file.
